Vampiro cometa
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: Desde que fui convertida supe que mi vida seria difícil, todos me buscaban para distintos propósitos, siempre buscaron ese vampiro especial que era indestructible, nadie sabia que yo era la llamada "vampiro cometa". OOC.
1. Prefacio

Según un viejo escrito que fue encontrado, habria un vampiro que seria especial, un vampiro diferente e

indestructible. Ese vampiro tendra todo los poderes existentes y sabra usarlos a la perfeccion, sin tener que

practicarlos. Podra hacer de todo, pero ese vampiro se encargara de ayudar a los suyos y hacer el bien, no

sera interesado pero para eso tendra que pasar obstaculos en el camino.


	2. Mi comienzo

Ola chicas(os)!

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de vampiro cometa, les prometo actualizar pronto pero denme tiempo, jeje.

Por cierto ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Es que no las(os) felicite por navidad así que aquí está, aunque un poquito tarde, jeje

Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen muchos reviews

Bye!

* * *

¡Esto es increíble! Otro día de muy pero muy larga y monótona existencia sobreviviendo.

Me parecía muy injusto, aunque a decir verdad todo lo era.

Como podía ser? Como se atrevían? Como solo unos simples vampiros tan comunes con un poco de agallas llegaban de la nada y se decían ser nuestros reyes haciéndose llamar los Vulturi? Yo tengo más años o quizás siglos de existencia inmortal que ellos.

Claro, había vampiros que se oponían a que fueran nuestros reyes al igual que yo, pero los que iban con ellos a reclamar terminaban reducidos a cenizas, así que ya nadie opinaba nada acerca de los Vulturi.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, mis padres Charlie y Reneé.

Nací en tiempos muy remotos cuando todavía utilizábamos velas como fuente de luz y los únicos que tenían caballos como medio de transporte eran los más multimillonarios, que en total eran como seis familias diferentes. Nosotros no éramos ricos pero tampoco éramos categorizados pobres, vivíamos en una pequeña casita de dos cuartos y un solo piso, en Forks Washington, Charlie trabajaba de campesino cosechando para venderlo y mantenernos de eso; mientras que Reneé era ama de casa ya que en ese tiempo las mujeres ni siquiera podían opinar, lo único que hacían era obedecer las órdenes de sus esposos.

Charlie y Reneé me querían mucho puesto que era su única hija, pero con el tiempo todo empezó a cambiar, yo empecé a crecer y con eso a suceder cosas raras.

Cuando tenía cinco años, un día fui a acompañar a Reneé al mercado a comprar lo necesario para preparar la comida, me separe de ella para ver unas lindas muñecas de diferentes tamaños que llamaron mi atención, me encontré con otro niño que era aproximadamente de mi edad. Me empezó a molestar y jalar el cabello, le pedí que me dejara varias veces pero me ignoraba y me seguía molestando, hasta que me harte, sentí como el calor me recorría el cuerpo, estaba furiosa, lo agarre de la muñeca para alejarlo o al menos lo intente, porque en el momento en que mi piel hizo contacto con la suya empezó a chillar y gritar diciendo que lo había quemado.

Por ese hecho me gane una reprimenda por parte de mis padres.

Pero con el tiempo los sucesos fueron más frecuentes dependiendo de mis cambios de humor, cuando cumplí los diez años era tachada en la sociedad por una niña rara, anormal; después de mi cumpleaños número once, empecé a tener sueños que tiempo después sucedían, se lo conté a mis padres y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Charlie y Reneé me mandaron a un sanatorio mental pero en ese lugar solo nos maltrataban y nos hacían trabajar para ellos diciéndonos que era lo menos que podíamos hacer ya que ellos nos soportaban cosa que ni nuestros padres habían sido capaces de hacer, yo creía todo lo que nos decían, pensaba que era verdad.

Hasta que una noche no aguante mas, no soporte seguir en ese oscuro y lúgubre lugar, me escape, me interne en lo más profundo del bosque para que no me encontraran y funciono, o al menos eso pensé hasta que un par de ojos carmesís aparecieron frente a mí, temblé y un rostro perfecto salió de la oscuridad para quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, por supuesto no tenía miedo, si pensaba matarme para mí era mejor, eso acabaría con mi oscuro pasado y todo lo que había sufrido hasta ahora, pero yo no tenía tanta suerte, pareció que inhalo y después mordió mi cuello.

El fuego corrió por mis venas, la sensación era tan horrible que mi mente se desconectaba de mi cuerpo como una defensa automática, sentí el desenfrenado latir de mi corazón como una bomba a punto de estallar, el fuego de mis venas ceso para concentrarse en mi débil corazón y formar un dolor indescriptible, después mis latidos se hicieron lentos y casi imperceptibles hasta que el ultimo latido de mi corazón resonó y todo quedo en absoluto silencio, para luego sentir mi garganta seca y ardiendo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un mundo nuevo, podía ver cada milimétrica mota de polvo en el aire y cada pequeño detalle del pasto que cubría la tierra del bosque en donde recordaba haber visto aquellos ojos carmesís, no había rastro de mi creador, sí, yo sabía perfectamente lo que era, un vampiro, todos sabíamos de su existencia.

Incluso algunos aldeanos de Forks evitaban salir de sus casas por temor a que les sucediera algo.

Sabía de que me alimentaria ahora.

Pero si quería pasar desapercibida tenía que abstenerme a cazar humanos o todos en Forks me buscarían para matarme aunque eso no importaba, no podrían contra mí, lo que me preocupaba era causar más deshonra en mi familia.

Pero entonces, de que me alimentaria?

Trate de pensar en algo, tal vez podría solo no alimentarme pero no sabía si eso era posible, si me afectaría o ni siquiera lo sentiría…

En ese momento mis pensamientos fueron cortados por un leve viento que me envió un olor dulce que hizo mi garganta ardiera en llamas, por instinto lo seguí, ni siquiera lo pensé solo me deje guiar por mi olfato, me di cuenta que podía correr tan rápido que prácticamente me volvía invisible, pero eso paso a segundo plano, mi mente y cuerpo estaban conectados a ese dulce olor que estaba buscando, mi olfato me guio hacia un tigre, no pensé en nada, me abalance sobre él y mis mortales dientes perforaron su yugular en unos segundos, cuando termine de alimentarme el ardor y la sequedad en mi garganta aminoro pero no desapareció fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que así seria siempre, así me sentiría ahora pero cuando llegara el momento de volver a alimentarme seria más intenso, también decidí que desde este momento consumiría sangre animal porque si la sangre animal tenía el mismo efecto que la sangre humano entonces, cuál era el punto? La verdad para mí era estúpido matar personas cuando podías alimentarte de sangre animal sin dañar a nadie.

Pero bueno supongo que cada quien tiene su opinión al respecto, yo solo espero hacer algo con mi existencia inmortal, eso es lo que deseo.

Será que puedo ser feliz con esta existencia? Tendrá el destino piedad de mí y me otorgara la felicidad que tanto anhelo? Solo queda esperar para saberlo.


	3. Padre e hija

Ola aquí de nuevo!

Segundo cap!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Ya ha pasado tiempo de mi transformación, no me cuesta trabajo estar entre humanos porque aunque siento su olor sorprendentemente más exacto que los demás vampiros no me causa absolutamente nada, ni repulsión, ni hambre. Es tan fácil que me sorprende.

Decidí irme de Forks luego de cuatro aburridos milenios ahí.

Probé suerte en Londres pero no pareció un buen lugar; en mi última noche quise ir a cazar.

Y en medio del bosque me encontré con otro vampiro con ojos dorados al igual que yo y eso me emociono, creí que nunca encontraría a alguien como yo.

Así que me tome la libertad de examinarlo a fondo.

Su cabello era rubio, su rostro demostraba que lo transformaron tal vez cuando tenía treinta años o menos, su tez pálida y tan perfecto como todo vampiro. Me acerque a él con cautela, pero por supuesto escucho mi llegada y volteo hacia mí.

-Hola- murmure tímidamente

-Hola- respondió la suave voz del hombre

Su mirada era cautelosa, como si esperara que lo atacara.

Pero al ver mis ojos y estudiarme un rato pude sentir su emoción

-Tú también- murmuro mientras sonreía

-Sí, toda mi… existencia me he alimentado de sangre animal, no tengo ni una gota de sangre humana en mi cuerpo- conteste con orgullo y su sonrisa se amplio

-Me agrada encontrar a alguien que comparte mis pensamientos. Por cierto mi nombre es Carlisle- dijo extendiendo su mano

-El mío es Bella- conteste estrechando su mano

-Lindo nombre- respondió y yo muriendo de la curiosidad (claro no literalmente) entre en sus pensamientos.

"_Esta chica me agrada. Es… como una hija" _escuche que pensaba y yo sonreí ampliamente ante eso al darme cuenta que no tenia pensamientos malos sobre mí

-Bueno Bella supongo que estas aquí para cazar- inquirió Carlisle

-Si

-Pues vamos, también estoy aquí para eso, estaba a punto de comenzar antes de que llegaras- paso su mano por mis hombros para juntos comenzar a cazar

"_Espero que no me malinterprete, quiero a esta niña como una hija aunque es raro ya que la conozco de unos cuantos minutos"_ pensó para después comenzar a divagar de el porqué de esto, atormentarse en sus pensamientos, trate de mandarle un poco de calma controlando sus emociones y busque en su futuro.

…_Carlisle abrazado con una mujer que aparentemente era de su edad o menos, ambos sonreían, sus ojos dorados como los rayos del sol brillaban de felicidad y sus labios brindaban unas brillantes sonrisas…_

La visión termino rápidamente y no busque nada más, porque no quería que se diera cuenta de que había algo raro en mí.

Además, con saber que este hombre con tan puros sentimientos sería feliz para mí era suficiente.

Cazamos un par de ciervos y una manada de pumas ya que los dos teníamos bastante tiempo sin alimentarnos.

Al regresar note a Carlisle algo nervioso, pero no me gustaba inmiscuirme demasiado en la vida (o existencia) de las personas así que lo deje pensar sin molestarlo, por fin pareció decidirse a lo que sea que estaba indeciso.

-Bella?- murmuro, vacilante

-Dime- conteste

Detuve mi caminata para poder hablar con el más cómoda

-Tienes en donde vivir?

-Realmente pensaba irme, al parecer Londres no es para mí- pareció que mi respuesta lo decepcionó

Y ahora más por preocupación que curiosidad entre a sus pensamientos "_Esta niña es especial, solo unas horas de conocerla y me encariñe con ella. La extrañare mucho" _y luego di una breve checada a sus sentimientos llegándome una oleada de dolor, tristeza y decepción.

Sinceramente yo también lo quería mucho, pero resultaba extraño dado que nos conocíamos de horas.

Pero decidí acompañarlo, después de todo los dos estábamos solos y nos haría bien un poco de compañía.

-Tal vez te gustaría acompañarme?- pregunte tímidamente y completamente concentrada en sus emociones, no quería incomodarlo.

-Por supuesto- sonrío- he estado solo y es muy deprimente, busco a alguien que este conmigo pero que comparta mi… dieta y creo que tu eres la indicada

-Gracias Carlisle

-Bella te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Qué eres?- parpadeé confundida

Gracias al contexto de su mente lo comprendí

-Un vampiro

-¿Y porque eres más pálida, suave, fría, grácil y hermosa sin agregar todas las otras cosas que haces mejor que todos nosotros?

-No lo sé- conteste encogiéndome de hombros

Yo sabía el porqué de todas esas cosas que había mencionado, por supuesto.

Desde mi transformación lo supe y es difícil de explicar porque simplemente lo sé, como si desde pequeña me lo hubieran dicho y lo supiera de toda mi vida.

Así como mis docenas de poderes; cada que nace un vampiro con un don, también se me es agregado a mí, la forma en que lo sé es porque cada vez que se me agrega un don llegan flashes a mi mente del vampiro nacido, lo extraño es que aunque el don es nuevo yo lo conozco a la perfección; sé cómo utilizarlo, sus ventajas y todo lo que puedo hacer con él para hacerlo más perfecto, eficiente, fuerte y poderoso.

Lo bueno es que ya he aprendido a ignorar los flashes, ya que si cada vez que es convertido un vampiro en todo el mundo lo voy a ver, nunca voy a estar consciente de nada, ahora al tener mi mente suficiente espacio para pensar en varias cosas a la vez, los flashes están de lado permitiéndome llevar una existencia "normal".

Por suerte Carlisle no insistió y me acepto tal cual, se lo diría, pero no ahora, tengo miedo de que al saberlo no me quiera por cómo soy y me quiera por lo que soy.

Decidimos mudarnos a otro lugar y pensamos en algo que nos gustara o al menos nos pareciera cómodo a ambos, al final nos rendimos ya que no encontramos nada y terminamos yendo a Pensilvania.

Carlisle consiguió trabajo en un hospital y yo me matricule en la escuela, se hace pasar por mi hermano mayor porque es raro en estos tiempos que él solo este a cargo de mí. Por esa razón no se puede hacer pasar por mi padre. Aunque se comportaba de ese modo. Me llamaba "hija" o "mi niña" cosa que me gustaba pues yo antes no pasaba mucho tiempo con Charlie así que técnicamente nunca tuve un padre.

Pero con Carlisle todo era diferente, platicábamos constantemente, se preocupaba por mí y me consentía muchísimo. Todavía recuerdo que en mi último cumpleaños me regaló un auto y montones y montones de ropa y zapatos.

Volví al presente para darme cuenta que Carlisle todavía seguía sentado frente a mi checando unos papeles del hospital mientras yo tenía un libro entre mis manos; cerré cuidadosamente el libro y me levante para subir a mi habitación, era hora de ir a la escuela, por alguna razón Carlisle venía detrás de mí pero ignore ese hecho.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue mi cama, bueno, sabía que era mi cama pero estaba absolutamente cubierta con ropa de diferentes colores; además toda tenia puesta la etiqueta del precio lo que indicaba que era nueva, aunque Carlisle borró de alguna forma la parte del precio sin arrancar la etiqueta, supongo que para evitar que me diera un ataque, no fue suficiente.

-Que es esto?- pregunte en shock

Es que no bastaba con todo lo que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños? Al parecer para él no era suficiente

-Te gusta?- me respondió con otra pregunta

-Es hermoso- murmure- pero es demasiado, mi cuarto esta casi cubierto por ropa y zapatos ¡y de los más costosos!

-Bueno, es que tu para mi eres como una hija- hizo una pausa para explicarse- tu sabes, estoy solo… o lo estaba, tú me has acompañado y aún cuando eres más grande que yo técnicamente- lo mire sorprendida, cundo le dije mi edad?- soy muy observador hija, y tú no te comportas como un vampiro de unos cuantos siglos- rió- aún así tú sigues siendo una adolescente y siempre lo serás. Eso me hace sentirte como mi hija, después de todo eres lo único que tengo- sus palabras me provocaron diferentes sentimientos.

Es decir yo sabía que Charlie y Reneé me querían pero nunca me lo dijeron.

Y ahora con Carlisle era distinto, parecía que solo se concentraba en mí, yo era su prioridad, todo lo demás para él era secundario, cosa que con mis padres biológicos era distinto, me querían mucho pero siempre se ocupaban en otras cosas pasando muy poco tiempo conmigo.

Carlisle era un papá para mi, uno como el que siempre deseé y ahora tenia, estaba feliz, me sentía importante para alguien por primera vez, era un sentimiento asombroso.

-Te quiero mucho papá- solté

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me quede inmóvil, ni siquiera lo había pensado, lo que en verdad sentía salió de mis labios sin darme cuenta. Ahora debía ver la reacción de mi nuevo padre.

Levante mi rostro y Carlisle estaba inmóvil y respiraba agitadamente, me preocupe y me conecte a sus sentimientos.

Cuando entre en ellos una ola de felicidad y emoción me embargo, era tan fuerte que me aturdió, junto con sus pensamientos incoherentes. En verdad le había gustado que le dijera de ese modo pero al parecer le era imposible controlarse.

Decidí ayudarle y mande un poco de calma a su cuerpo. Parpadeo varias veces, como volviendo al presente.

-También te quiero, gracias hija- murmuro y me sonrió- bueno mi niña es hora de que te arregles para la escuela- me besó en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación

* * *

Bueno chicas(os) espero que les haya gustado, que les parece? Espero sus comentarios y en "Mi otro yo" voy a publicar el fin de semana o la próxima semana, por favor tengan paciencia porque de verdad hago todo mi esfuerzo para que los caps sean divertidos, interesantes y que les gusten, por eso no me gusta presionarme y subir puras porquerías, jaja xD a mí no se me da eso de escribir caps buenos en un día

Nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Bye!


	4. Nuevo empleo

Ola chicas!

Bueno aquí el tercer cap, tan rápido como me lo pidieron, jaja, oh! Y lo siento, olvide poner a qué edad fue transformada Bella, perdón, jeje. Bueno… la transformaron a sus dieciséis años

Ahora si disfrútenlo!

* * *

-Papá, por favor!- suplique por vigésima tercera vez mientras hacia un puchero

-Si haces pucheros es trampa- dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño

Rayos! Debía intentar con otra técnica

-Papi, por favor- insistí haciendo cara de cachorrito

-Está bien- acepto resignado- hay mi niña eres tan terca… esto no es necesario, pero bueno, hice lo que pude

-Gracias, papá- chillé corriendo a abrazarlo y río suavemente

-Y bien, que harás?

-Mmm… estaba pensando trabajar de mesera o tal vez en un bar- murmure pensativa

-No, no y no!- replico mi padre rápidamente

-Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida

-No trabajaras en un bar- dijo- si lo haces no te dejare trabajar, no permitiré que unos cuantos humanos con hormonas revolucionadas estén fantaseando con mi hija- sonreí

-Tranquilo papá, solo era una opción

-Sí, tienes razón, pero entiéndeme Bella, tú eres mi hija y eres muy importante para mí

-Entonces creo que optare por el empleo de mesera- concluí

-Sí, me parece bien- estuvo de acuerdo conmigo

-Regreso en un rato, papi- me despedí besando su mejilla y saliendo de nuestro hogar

Hasta ahora llevo dos siglos, tres décadas y dos años viviendo con mi padre (estamos en el año de 1897) y para nosotros fue tiempo suficiente para poder entablar una confiada y cariñosa relación.

Desde el día en que le dije a Carlisle "papá" ha insistido en comprarme todo lo que necesito y también lo que no necesito, de ahí que quisiera trabajar para poder ganar dinero por mi cuenta y mi padre no tuviera excusa alguna para comprarme de todo; nunca me había gustado eso, sentía como si robara su dinero, porque cual era mi excusa para no conseguir dinero por mi cuenta? Yo podía tal y como mi padre trabajar y comprarme todo sin necesidad de que me lo dieran

Caminé sin rumbo fijo.

Hasta que llegue a un pequeño restaurante de apariencia hogareña; su color era amarillo, con grandes ventanas y marcos de madera mientras la puerta era de la misma, en una esquina de la ventana un letrerito llamaba la atención con las palabras "Se busca mesera".

Entre al pequeño local, caminando directamente hacia el mostrador donde una ancianita de unos 58 años despachaba detrás de la caja registradora y al verme esbozo una maternal sonrisa

-En que te puedo ayudar, cariño?- pregunto dulcemente

-Vengo por el letrero del empleo

-Oh! Claro, no hay problema, puedes empezar mañana? Es que como veras ya estoy vieja para esto, cielo, el único que me ayuda es mi nieto pero es demasiado trabajo para una persona, no te importa trabajar con él, cierto?

-O no, para nada- asegure- vendré mañana, gracias

Camine hasta un parque que estaba cerca, porque no quería estar sola en la casa ya que mi padre a esta hora debía estar trabajando, el sol se había marchado dejando brillar en su lugar a la luna y estrellas; los niños se apresuraban a entrar a sus casas y las personas adultas lucían agotadas después de un fatigoso día de trabajo mientras yo observaba fascinada a mi alrededor.

Parecía que todo se movía y cambiaba a excepción del pequeño espacio en donde yo estaba, aunque técnicamente era así, pues aunque todos y todo cambiara yo seguiría igual.

Pero eso curiosamente me traía alegría en lugar de melancolía, como debería de ser, pues yo tenía todo el tiempo para equivocarme y solucionarlo, así como pasar momentos buenos al igual que malos y esa era una cosa que no cualquiera tenía

-Disculpe- murmuro una voz y levante mi vista para posarla en un guapo chico frente a mí con tez pálida, cabello color negro intenso e impresionantemente oscuro y ojos color miel- no debería estar aquí tan noche señorita

-No se preocupe- conteste sonriendo- espero a alguien

-Entonces perdone usted la molestia- dijo- pero usted me llamo realmente la atención- sonrió- lamento ser atrevido pero usted es muy hermosa- murmuro con un ligero toque rosa en sus mejillas mientras apartaba la vista

-No se disculpe es para mí un halago que usted me diga eso, gracias- me levante al ver el sol comenzando a salir, solo eran los primero tenues rayos así que aún no había peligro, pero no iba a esperar a que lo hubiera, de verdad había estado toda la noche aquí?- discúlpeme, me tengo que ir- hable rápidamente mientras me comenzaba a alejar

-Por supuesto señorita, hasta pronto- contesto para después acercarse a besar tradicionalmente mi mano a modo de despedida dándose la vuelta para marcharse

Me di la vuelta para caminar hacia un callejón muy alejado, que encontré en el camino al parque; camine rápidamente (a paso humano) hasta que llegue a él y tal cual como hace unas horas, estaba vacío.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar a casa

-Dónde estabas, hija?- fue la frase con la que me recibió mi padre

-En el parque, papá, lo siento- suspiré- estaba sentada pensando y el tiempo se me paso volando

-Está bien, mi niña- me abrazó- pero podrías al menos tener consideración y dejar una nota

-Lo haré, lo prometo- respondí

-Papi, debo cambiarme para el trabajo- sonreí al verlo hacer una mueca- si, papá estoy segura y quiero ir al trabajo

-Bien, bien- contesto resignado

Baje de mi habitación arreglada en un tiempo record para ser chica, no me gustaba arreglarme mucho pero en ocasiones como esta debía tener buena presentación.

Ahora portaba un vestido azul celeste, de manga larga, que caía en pliegues desde la cintura con pequeños adornos plateados, era una suerte que a mí no me incomodara el corsé o posiblemente ahora no podría respirar. Peiné mi cabello en un desordenado moño que le daba a mi atuendo un aire más casual. Sonreí satisfecha con el resultado de mi esfuerzo.

Después de despedirme de mi padre y asegurarle treinta y seis veces que estaba segura que quería hacerlo salí de la casa.

Caminé lentamente pues tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, dedicándome a examinar cuales eran las diferencias a mi alrededor del día y la noche para matar el tiempo; y a diferencia de lo que observe hace una horas había niños caminando hacia su escuela con una graciosa cara de fastidio y las personas adultas apuradas corriendo de un lado a otro.

Si lo comparabas con lo que había observado en la noche es todo lo opuesto, me reí mentalmente, vaya! Con que cosas me divierto pensé con ironía, pero era más que ver a las personas pasar, era… el verlos tan cómodos, tan despreocupados además de que siempre me habían fascinado los humanos a pesar de que yo fui una.

Cuando llegue al pequeño restaurante, la ancianita que me había atendido el día anterior estaba cambiando el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto" así que camine hacia ella

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste, cariño- dijo sonriéndome

Le devolví la sonrisa

-Ven, cielo- murmuro- te mostrare con quien trabajaras- dijo para después entrar e irse a la cocina

Me quede esperando y analizando el lugar.

Las paredes por dentro también eran de un amarillo hermoso que daban luz y vida a la habitación, las mesas y sillas eran de madera dándole un estilo rustico y los manteles verde menta lo hacían ver alegre; en resumen el lugar era hogareño, te brindaba paz y tranquilidad.

-Bueno, cariño- dijo la ancianita saliendo de la cocina- este es mi nieto y trabajaras con él

Al moverse dejo ver a un chico guapo de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos miel, el chico que conocí en el parque.

Sería una señal? Tal vez, después de todo ese chico me atraía de una forma extraña, podría estar con él? Podría él en verdad aceptarme? Mejor no adelantarme. Sí, me gusta, así que si se da algo por mí no habrá problema, sé que puedo llegar a quererlo

* * *

Quien creen que sea ese misterioso chico? Bueno, lo sabremos en el próximo cap! Yupi! Y otro favor, pasen a mi nueva historia y denme su opinión, aquí el summary:

Locamente enamorada: Cuando vives en un mundo en el que solo existe el dolor y no conoces otra cosa más que eso pierdes la esperanza de todo. -Te voy a sacar de este lugar y te voy a mostrar lo que es la felicidad- prometí... -A veces pienso que la palabra _felicidad _no existe- susurró

Me voy!

Nos leemos pronto!

Bye!


	5. El chico misterioso

Les dejo el nuevo cap porque creo que se lo merecen! xD por eso este cap es dedicado a:

**suspiroscullen**

Gracias porque fuiste la única que a pesar de que no subí cap y avise que no iba a actualizar en un tiempo me apoyaste con tu review… por eso te digo ¡Gracias!

Espero que les guste el cap chicas

* * *

Su rostro demostraba justo lo que sentía; vergüenza (por nuestra pequeña charla en el parque donde me dijo "hermosa") y esperanza (al darse cuenta que el destino nos había unido otra vez) para después sonreír

-Hola de nuevo- dijo con un poco de diversión- un gusto conocerte...

-Isabella Cullen- sonreí- solo llámame Bella, tu eres?

-Jonhatan Geist- agrego- solo llámame Jonh

Después me observó a los ojos obligándome a perderme en ellos sin poder evitarlo.

Mostraban tanta adoración y cariño que inevitablemente al mirar sus profundos ojos miel sentí que se detenía mi respiración.

Solté un profundo suspiro sin darme cuenta que su abuela aún estaba presente con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro mientras si vista pasaba de Jonh a mi sucesivamente.

Y yo al estar usando mi don de la ilusión para pasar por un humano me sonroje completamente.

-Bueno… Jonh te indicara todo lo que debes y no debes hacer, cómo hacerlo y todo lo necesario- dijo señalando al aludido- yo solo vendré una vez a la semana que será cuando te pagare. Ahora me tengo que ir- termino y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo repentinamente como si acabara de recordar algo y se volvió hacia mi- por cierto cariño, mi nombre es Caroline, pero como tú y Jonh dijeron, puedes llamarme Carol

Me brindo una cálida sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta

Estaba nerviosa, algo para nada común en mí.

Intentaba distraerme, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, sin ver nada realmente, estaba absolutamente concentrada en cada latido y respiración que desprendía mi acompañante.

Emitió una respiración profunda y después carraspeo para llamar mi atención.

Me volví con lentitud y él me sonrió con nerviosismo

-Umm... creo... que- balbuceo

Y al notar su incomodidad reí suavemente, intentando aligerar la tensión del ambiente

-Estoy quedando como un tonto- mascullo

Un asombroso rojo inundando su piel

-Estas quedando como un caballero guapo, adorable y tierno- replique

Me sonrió cálidamente acerándose a mí

-Eres hermosa- susurro acariciando mi mejilla y mirando minuciosamente mi rostro con admiración, con un suspiro me permití cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su caricia- tan suave- mustio y pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro y la calidez que emanaba en mi piel.

Sabía que quería intentar, pero era demasiado pronto para mi

-Aun no estoy lista- masculle

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud

-Te esperare toda la vida si es necesario- contesto solemnemente ocasionando una sonrisa de mi parte

-Sera mejor que me comiences a enseñar que debo hacer- murmure

-Cierto- dijo para después apartar su cálido tacto de mi mejilla

A partir de ese día los minutos pasaban con rapidez.

Mi vínculo con Jonh era cada vez mas fuerte, hasta el punto de que dos meses después iniciamos una relación como pareja.

Recuerdo que me lo había pedido mientras dábamos nuestra habitual caminata por el parque, yo no sospechaba nada ya que había bloqueado mis dones para concederle privacidad, todavía recuerdo ese mágico momento...

***Flashback***

Caminábamos por el parque mientras Jonh estaba notablemente nervioso a mi lado. Odiaba completamente entrometerme en la vida ajena así que bloquee todos mis dones

-Bella?- llamo mi atención con voz temblorosa

-Dime- conteste mirando al aludido

-Umm...- carraspeo- yo... quería…

Su mirada se posó en un punto fijo y tomo una profunda respiración

-…quería invitarte a un lugar especial

Me miro espectante

-Por supuesto- sonreí

-De verdad?- pregunto con incredulidad

-Si

-Puedes ir ahora?- me cuestiono emocionado

Por un momento pensé que empezaría a saltar

-Umm... claro

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la parte más alta del parque donde podíamos ver las luces de la ciudad comenzar a encenderse mientras la oscuridad nos envolvía. Una vista hermosa.

-Te traje aquí porque quiero que esto sea especial- murmuro

-Especial?- repetí confundida

Él soltó un profundo suspiro

-Bella...- se detuvo y me observo con intensidad- quieres ser mi novia?

Eso explicaba su comportamiento.

Oh! era tan tierno; desde el momento en el que había llegado a trabajar con él, me ayudaba y se comportaba como el chico más tierno que hasta ahora he encontrado.

Y supe que _quería_ darle una oportunidad

-Si- susurre

Recibí una brillante sonrisa de su parte…

***Fin flashback***

Todo va bien ahora, se comporta como todo un caballero y me doy cuenta que mientras más pasa el tiempo más crecen mis sentimientos hacia él.

Con todo esto llegue a la conclusión de que mi padre lo debía conocer.

Porque Jonh me preguntaba mucho por mi familia y además no quería esconderle nada a mi papá, pues él es lo más importante en mi existencia.

Solo que… debía hablar con él antes de presentarle a mi adorable novio (no quería que lo matara)

Así que aquí estoy, a punto de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, está bien, exagero, pero en verdad creo que a mi papá le dará un ataque cuando sepa la nueva noticia.

-Hola papi

Le salude animadamente

-Hola cariño- respondió besando mi frente

-Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad? y que cualquier cosa que decidas voy a respetar? y nunca voy a cuestionar tus acciones? y que siempre te apoyare en todo?- pregunte rápidamente y mi voz sonó inocente

-Que es lo que quieres cielo?- me pregunto

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro

-No puedo creer que pienses que yo soy así- respondí con fingida molesta

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-Vamos cariño, los dos sabemos que haces esto para lograr algo

Puse un puchero

-Papi! porque me conoces tanto?- me quejé

-Porque te quiero y me interesa saber todo de ti- contesto- ahora dime que es lo que quieres

-Papá, esto es muy importante para mí y te pido por favor que me entiendas

-Entonces lo hare, dime- me incito a seguir

-Tengo un novio…- empecé

Al mencionar la palabra "novio" frunció el ceño, fingí no notarlo y seguí con mi relato

-…lo conocí en mi trabajo, es el nieto de Carol y su nombre es Jonh. Lo había visto antes en el parque y tuvimos una corta conversación, nada importante, pero después cuando llegue en mi primer día de trabajo Carol me presento a su nieto con el que iba a trabajar, siempre me trato muy bien y se preocupo mucho por mí, así que cuando me pidió que… comenzáramos una relación, no dude en decirle que sí, pero ahora creo que llego el momento de que lo conozcas, lo pienso traer mañana, solo quería decírtelo antes, y dime, que piensas?

Había dicho todo mi discurso sin detenerme, estaba nerviosa por su reacción y como era de esperarse no fue muy buena...

-Tu novio es un humano?- gritó

* * *

Uh! La que le espera a Bella! Jaja, pobre de Jonh quizás viva menos de lo planeado. Gracias chicas por sus reviews, me encantan ¡las invito a pasar a mis otras historias, ya tengo nuevas! Yupi! Les prometo que actualizare pronto… porfis dejen muuuuuuuuuchos reviews

Nos leemos


	6. Encuentros inesperados

Ola mis niñas lindas!

Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro cap!

Espero que les guste…

* * *

-Papi, por favor, tranquilízate- pedí

-Bella cariño, como me pides que me tranquilice? mi pequeñita mantiene una relación con un humano!- dijo- cariño, no quiero que salgas lastimada- suspiró- tu sabes que esa relación no puede durar más de unos cuantos años; recuerda que nos vamos dentro de cinco años ya que para ese entonces cumpliremos siete años de estar aquí en Rusia- murmuró intentando razonar conmigo, casi rogándome

-Lo sé- conteste- pero... lo quiero

En cuanto termine de decir aquellas palabras baje la cabeza y mi papá se quedó callado.

Al levantar los ojos descubrí que en su rostro había una mueca de preocupación, él no quería que yo terminara lastimada, pero al parecer no era eso lo único que le preocupaba...

-Entonces... piensas... transformarlo?- preguntó

Mentalmente rogaba porque mi respuesta fuera un "no", hice un enorme esfuerzo por no sonreír

-No, papi- aseguré

-Entonces, mi niña? a donde llegara esta relación?- cuestionó confundido

Fruncí el ceño ante esa pregunta pues ni yo estaba segura de saber la respuesta

-Supongo que solo estoy dejándome llevar, tu lo dijiste papá, soy solo una adolescente- rebatí

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios

-Sí, supongo que si

-Entonces, lo conocerás?- pregunté emocionada

-Si- susurró

Suspiro, resignado

-Gracias- chillé feliz- gracias, gracias, gracias- repetí una y otra vez mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro

-Muy bien cariño, cuando vendrá?- en el momento que pregunto eso me paralicé- ahora que pasa pequeña?

-Pues... yo... umm- tartamudee

Mi padre enarcó una ceja

-Déjame adivinar, no le has dicho que tienes pensado traerlo- murmuro divertido

Bufé

-No- respondí- sabía que te pondrías paranoico con la noticia y prefería no exponerlo

Mi padre frunció el ceño

-No reaccioné tan mal- contestó

Me eché a reír

-Hablas en serio? a puesto a que si aún fueras humano habrías tenido un ataque cardiaco o te habrías desmayado- comente entre risas y al parecer a mi papá le pareció divertido porque aunque trató de parecer enojado no pudo contener una sonrisa- vamos! hasta tu sabes que fue gracioso

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo con una pequeña y corta risa

-Bueno, bueno- dije cuando normalicé mi respiración (aunque fuera innecesario)- volviendo al tema, le diré a Jonh y lo traeré el sábado, estoy segura que no se opondrá- aseguré- aunque a puesto a que se va a poner nervioso cuando le diga o le dará un ataque de pánico, no todos los días conoces al padre vampiro de tu novia

-Y como haremos para que parezca humano? yo no tengo tu don- murmuró- notará algo extraño en mi

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilicé- te lo compartiré

-Me lo compartirás?

-Bueno... algo así- conteste- ambos lo tendremos, te lo puedo prestar por el tiempo que quiera, así que cuando acabe su visita lo desactivaré, pero si prefieres puedo prestártelo por unos cuantos años, después de todo tengo la capacidad de prestárselo a mas de 300 vampiros por el tiempo que quiera y no me afecta, con este don activado no importa si estamos al sol ya que por los efectos somos como humanos, pero con fuerza, velocidad, belleza y todas las cosas características de un vampiro- expliqué

-Nunca me habías dicho eso- dijo

No había tono de reproche o enojo en su voz solo curiosidad y fascinación

-No pensé que fuera importante- me encogí de hombros

-Bueno, eso ya no importa cariño- aseguró

-Gracias papi- conteste regalándole una sonrisa

En verdad se lo agradecía profundamente

Que mi papá me tuviera tanta paciencia y no me obligará a contarle sobre mí, no sabía nada de mí! ni siquiera mi edad o el lugar en donde vivía en mi vida humana, ni el nombre de mis padres biológicos, absolutamente nada, tampoco mis dones, él piensa que mi único don es el de la ilusión y es mejor que siga pensando eso, ya después hablaré con él y le diré todo de mi.

Pero ahora es todo tan perfecto que me da miedo que al final se destroce, así que como una silenciosa muestra de agradecimiento me acerqué a abrazarlo

-Te quiero, lo sabes, verdad?- asintió y suspiró- solo dame tiempo- dije casi inaudiblemente hasta para un vampiro

-Toda la eternidad si tú quieres- aseguró besando mi frente

Sonreí

-Me tengo que ir- susurré y besé su mejilla

-Vuelve pronto, cariño- contestó en tono autoritario, como todo padre

-Sí, papá- bufé

Era en estos momentos en los que en verdad me sentía como una adolescente, pensé enfurruñada y a lo lejos escuché la risa de mi papá

Me encontraba caminando con calma y lentitud por las calles mientras pensaba en cómo diablos le iba a explicar a Jonh que debía conocer a mi papá.

Además de que eran las diez de la noche y debía apresurarme si quería alcanzarlo en el restaurante, porque definitivamente no iría a su casa, eso sería muy penoso.

De repente escuché los gritos de una mujer provenientes de un oscuro callejón y sin dudarlo me dirigí hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando llegué hasta el callejón sin salida pude ver que en el fondo, que estaba oculto por las sombras, se encontraba un hombre que trataba de abusar de una mujer de unos 24 años de edad mientras una pequeñita de aproximadamente unos dos años de edad gritaba desesperada; con sigilo me situé detrás del hombre y a base de señas le pedí a la pequeña que guardara silencio

-Aléjate de ella- dije con tono amenazante provocando que el hombre retrocediera asustado soltando a la mujer y ella cayó inconsciente en ese momento.

La pequeña corrió rápidamente hacia ella sollozando y yo no podía perder el tiempo con el tipo frente a mi así que usando mis dones lo obligué a perder todo conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, una vez hice esto me dirigí a la niña con cautela, pues en estos momentos estaba muy alterada

-Cariño- le hablé y levantó la vista- todo estará bien, llevaremos a tu mami a un hospital

Inesperadamente corrió a mis brazos y empezó a sollozar, la abracé con mucho cuidado y ella empezó a calmarse sin necesidad de mi don

-Gatias- murmuró con alivio

Me sorprendí, es decir, solo tenía dos años y me agradecía por salvar a su madre

-Por nada pequeña- dije acariciando su cabello- y dime cariño, cómo te llamas?

-Elitabeth- dijo levantando su vista

Mostrándome sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, parecía que había estado practicando el decir su nombre porque lo dijo bien, bueno, casi bien, sonreí

-Bueno, Ellie, te puedo llamar así?- asintió- Ellie, tengo que ir al hospital para que alguien venga por tu mami, vuelvo enseguida- bese su mejilla y la dejé al lado de su mamá

Mientras me alejaba, pero apenas había dado tres pasos, sentí unos bracitos envolver mi pierna

-No me lejet- murmuró con lagrimas bajando por sus pequeñas mejillas

-No te dejaré- dije agachándome para tomarla en mis brazos- bueno, iremos juntas a buscar a alguien que nos ayude mientras esperamos aquí- propuse

En respuesta solo me abrazó mas fuerte apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

Comencé mi caminata nuevamente con Ellie en mis brazos, en la calle un señor caminaba y de inmediato le pedí su ayuda.

Regresamos al callejón a esperar, me empezaba a preocupar pues la madre de Ellie aún no había despertado, pero no mostraría mi angustia ya que ahora había una pequeña abrazándose a mí, depositando toda su confianza en mí y yo no le fallaría.

Ellie se quedó dormida en mis brazos y yo la acune mientras observaba su rostro, era una pequeña hermosa, su cabello era de un extraño tono cobrizo y sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, si a eso le sumabas sus preciosos ojos verdes podías apreciar su belleza a la perfección, apuesto a que sus hijos serán muy guapos, pensé y sonreí para mí por mi pequeña broma

* * *

Pues aquí está el cap, y para las observadoras… sí, Ellie es la mamá se Edward! u.u quien pensaría que Bella conocería a su futura suegra a esa edad? Y de ese modo? Pero ahora saben porque Edward no ha aparecido aún, como quieren que aparezca si su mamá tiene dos años? Jaja, ya tengo algunos caps después de este y sinceramente falta mucho para que aparezca Edward, pero si ustedes lo prefieren suprimo algunos caps para que se encuentre con Edward más rápido…

Dejen reviews! :D

Nos leemos


	7. De la felicidad a la tristeza

Ola chicas!

Bueno empezare con lo primero, la mayoría de votos eligió que suprimiera algunos caps, así que, qué más da? Jaja, claro que escribiré la historia completa pero habrá caps que no subiré, originalmente la historia está conformada por más de 20 caps, pero ahora que suprimiré algunos contara con un poco más de 15 caps si no es que menos aproximadamente. Aclarare que es solo un cálculo, puede que sean menos caps de los que estoy diciendo o más. Ahora contestare un review:

**Kristal Rathbone**: OLA! SI, LO SE, A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTABA LA RELACION QUE TENIAN CARLISLE Y BELLA, PERO SUPONGO QUE ESO YA ES POR COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO, BUENO EN FIN, QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, AHORA, CONTESTARE TUS PREGUNTAS :) TODOS APARECERAN DESPUES PORQUE TODAVIA NO SON TRANSFORMADOS Y LO DE LOS PODERES, PUES... ESO TODAVIA NO LO PUEDO DECIR, JAJA, PERO NO ES MUY IMPORTANTE O INTERESANTE, Y (POR IDEA DE MI HERMANA) JAJA, QUE TE PARECE SI TE MANDO EL CAP EN EL QUE CARLISLE CONOCE A JONH? BUENO, ESPERO TU RESPUESTA SI DECIDES QUE TE LO MANDE, ESPERO QUE ME DES TU CORREO Y TENDRAS EL CAP! JAJA, SI TE SOY SINCERA ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESE CAP, JAJAJA, BUENO ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS LEYENDO, ESPERO TU REVIEW, BYE

Ahora sí! Disfruten el cap! :D

* * *

Ya han pasado 253 años desde que vivo con Carlisle, mi padre, todo es genial.

Los recuerdos de cuando conocí a Jonh, a la pequeña Ellie, cuando le presente a Carlisle mi novio (y aprendí que es mejor no hacerlo), después cuando tuvimos que mudarnos y tuve que dejar a Jonh y le dije que ya no podía estar con él, diversos recuerdos llenaban mi mente.

Actualmente estamos viviendo en Chicago y es el año de 1918, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo pasara.

Una de mis visiones indicaba que exactamente en una semana una fuerte pandemia caería, busque algo mas, alguna razón que explicara mi extraño presentimiento.

Otra visión llego a mí.

…_Carlisle estaba triste y deprimido, lo que lo hacía ver casi demacrado, imposible para un vampiro pero supongo que debió de ser muy fuerte lo que sucedió para que se pusiera así, nunca en todo el tiempo que he vivido con él lo había visto de ese modo, su mirada ya no conservaba la alegría y la compasión tan característica de él, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin brillo…_

Decidí dejar de buscar en el futuro, es decir, yo casi no utilizaba mis poderes, no me gustaba y me asustaba saber la razón de mi visión.

Efectivamente, la pandemia de gripe invadió Chicago y mi padre estaba en el hospital.

Era el primer día y ni siquiera me prestaba atención, le era más importante su trabajo, eso me dolió.

Nunca pensé que Carlisle me haría eso, era mi papá, me sentí triste y traicionada, él lo prometió, dijo que yo era su pequeña, su hija, no quería que me hiciera a un lado como Charlie y Reneé a causa de su trabajo. Lágrimas doradas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, no podía pararlas, no podía controlarme, estaba demasiado triste y dolida para pensar en algo.

Una semana pasó y todo seguía igual, mi papá ni siquiera estaba en casa, solamente me dejaba dinero para que pudiera "entretenerme" un rato, y dado que nada cambiaba decidí acabar con esto de una vez.

No podía quedarme más tiempo, debía irme, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí que era lo mejor.

No haría que mi papá me viera irme, así que debía apresurarme antes de que regresara pues si él estaba aquí yo sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para irme, para dejarlo solo.

Sabía que sufriría pero no podía quedarme más tiempo, viendo como todo el amor y cariño que me tenía se acababa con el tiempo, no otra vez, no podría soportarlo.

Le dejé una carta a Carlisle en mi cama y me fui utilizando mi escudo físico para borrar mi rastro y no me pudiera encontrar.

Corrí sin permitirme mirar atrás, decidí quedarme en Canadá, así que cuando llegue me hospedé en un hotel con el dinero que tenia al haber trabajado contra la voluntad de mi padre.

Por supuesto no había gastado ni un centavo ya que él se negaba a dejarme pagar algo, decía que para eso era mi padre. Mi papi. Porque después de todo eso era, aunque pasaran miles y miles de siglos él siempre será mi padre.

Se mostró de ese modo, asumiendo el papel mejor que lo hizo Charlie y para mi es más importante que me escuche y hable conmigo a que me trate de comprar con cosas materiales.

Mi papá, Carlisle, siempre me había escuchado y se había preocupado por mí, además de que siempre se ocupaba de llenarme de todas y cada una de las cosas de mejor calidad.

Una punzada recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar a mi papá, quería regresar, pero no podía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo otra vez.

Dos semanas habían pasado y yo me sentía tan sola como nunca, extrañaba a mi papá y que me demostrara su cariño, que platicara conmigo o que me hablara de su día.

Extrañaba que me dijera "hija" o "mi niña" con tanto cariño como solo él sabía, provocando que sonaran cálidas y acogedoras; apuesto a que mi papi estaría tan deprimido como yo, entonces recordé la visión que había tenido de él y todo tuvo sentido, él mi quería mucho, nunca me habría dejado, entonces caí en la cuenta de mis propias palabras, _él nunca me hubiera dejado_, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en rostro al darme cuenta de lo estúpido de mis actos, pero podía solucionarlo, no?

Regrese a Chicago en ese momento, no tarde mucho en haber recorrido la mitad del camino puesto que iba demasiado rápido y no me detenía para nada.

Estuve tentada a buscar en el futuro para saber en que terminaría esto, pero me contuve, sabía que si iba a salir mal me acobardaría y no iría, aunque no me aceptara y no me quisiera con él yo debía decirle que siempre seria mi papi, que lo quería y que a pesar de que pasaran milenios yo nunca lo olvidaría, porque por 253 años él había cuidado de mi, se había preocupado, me había querido y me había hecho compañía.

Eso es algo que ni una eternidad iba a cambiar.

Recordé las ultimas décadas de mi vida junto a mi padre; mis cumpleaños, nuestras mudanzas, cuando decidí trabajar y mi padre se negó, las veces que me consentía y cuando me compraba de todo aún sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en mis labios y apresure mi paso ansiando estar frente al único que siempre seria mi padre.

Cuando por fin llegue a Chicago, fui directo a la pequeña casa en la que vivíamos, al verla pude darme cuenta que aún cuando apenas habían pasado unas semanas extrañaba todo esto como si una vida entera hubiera pasado.

Entré y observé todo, el vestíbulo, la cocina, el comedor, subí por las escaleras y entre a las habitaciones; me di cuenta que no había nadie en la casa.

Estaba medio vacía y entendí que mi papá se había ido, solo estaban algunos muebles, salí rápidamente y me dirigí al hospital, cerca de la entrada estaba un doctor que no conocía, pero sabía que todos conocían a Carlisle.

-Disculpe doctor- el hombre canoso de unos 52 años volteo a verme

-Si señorita?

-Quería saber si usted podría decirme si se encuentra el doctor Cullen?

-Oh! el doctor Cullen se fue hace una semana- me miró con sospecha- lo necesita para algo?

-Bueno en realidad es mi... tío y venia a visitarlo- me inspecciono

Supongo que notó nuestro "parecido" ya que sonrió

-No sabría decirte a donde fue, esa información no nos la dio

-No se preocupe- sonreí- yo lo buscaré, muchas gracias y hasta luego

Salí del hospital herida, que irónico no? patéticamente esperaba encontrar a mi papá pero era obvio que él se iba a ir, no quería lastimarse con recuerdos

Y sabia que no me había buscado porque nunca haría algo que no quiero, para mi padre siempre estaba primero lo que yo quería y mucho después lo que él sentía, quería o necesitaba.

Pensé en seguirlo. Con mis múltiples dones no tardaría ni dos segundos en saber donde estaba, pero la imagen de Carlisle y la dulce mujer de cabellos color caramelo y ojos dorados como los rayos del sol, ambos abrazados con evidente amor y dulzura me hizo pensar algo…

Y si esto había pasado por algo? yo no iba a quitarle a mi papá su felicidad, la que en toda mi vida y existencia yo he deseado, no podía hacerle eso a él.

Si esto había sucedido por el destino yo no haría nada, si era mi felicidad la que tenía que intercambiar por la suya yo no me quejaría ni enojaría, estaba dispuesta a dar eso y más por mi papá.

Después de todo dicen que: "_si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es que siempre fue tuyo, si no es que nunca lo fue"_ veríamos que tan cierta era esa frase. O de eso me quería convencer pues yo sabía que ya era demasiado tarde

* * *

Pues como verán todo dio un gran giro, el próximo cap será un Carlisle POV porque quiero que sepan que fue lo que sintió o pensó en ese momento, cuando Bella se fue, se enojo? Le guardo rencor? Esta feliz? lo intentare subir el próximo fin de semana. Y para las que leen "9 caminos un solo destino" discúlpenme por no actualizar chicas, pero es que mi mente esta muerta, las ideas me huyen, jaja, intentare escribir esta semana para ver si actualizo el próximo fin de semana también, se pondrá interesante, jaja, ni se imaginan el drama que van a hacer los chavos cuando se enteren que Edward va a estar más tiempo con Bella que ellos, jajaja, intentare escribir pero no prometo nada.

Por último, Gracias! A todas las que dejaron reviews en mi nueva historia! Solo he subido el prefacio y ya tengo nueve reviews! Oh dios! Eso me emociona muchísimo! Prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, se pondrá muy buena ya que pues Carlisle y Esme no tardaran más de dos días en darse cuenta y después tendrán que investigar! Bueno… ya les estoy diciendo de más, espero tener más reviews en esa historia!

Nos leemos

Dejen reviews chicas plis!


	8. Un duro golpe

Pack de actualizaciones

Ola!

Sí, es un pack de actualizaciones, historias actualizadas: vampiro cometa, 9 caminos un solo destino y mi otro yo, también con mi primer one-shoot "Juguemos a casarnos" si les soy sincera mi one-shoot no me convence pero lo publique para saber su opinión

Espero que les guste el cap, como dije es un Carlisle POV

Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

La epidemia de gripe estaba golpeando demasiado fuerte y el virus se esparcía de modo imposiblemente rápido, ni siquiera yo tenía un modo de cambiar eso, solo podía limitarme a cuidar de mis pacientes hasta que la enfermedad los matara.

Era cruel e inhumano pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa, no había nada que pudiera hacer para mantenerlos con vida, me resigné y me dedique solo a cuidarlos.

El sol empezaba a salir y mi turno terminaba, me sentía culpable por no poder quedarme a ayudar en lo que podía, pero también estaba feliz porque en poco tiempo estaría con mi hija.

-Doctor Cullen!- grito una enfermera corriendo hacia mi

-La señora Masen quiere hablar con usted- tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de acompasar su respiración debido a la carrera que hizo para encontrarme- parece que son sus últimas horas- agrego

Suspire, camine lo más rápido que daban mis pies (como humano) para salir rápido e ir con mi hija y también porque le había tomado mucho cariño a Elizabeth Masen y a su hijo.

Llegue al pasillo en donde en la cama numero veinte descansaba la joven mujer con rostro pálido y amarillento que al contraste con sus ojeras la hacían lucir terriblemente cansada, sus labios estaban blancos y su cuerpo empapado de sudor; toque ligeramente su mano y pude notar la fuente de su incesante sudor (estaba ardiendo en fiebre) además de que a mi ligero toque se estremeció.

Era increíble verla de ese modo, apenas hace unos días había entrado aquí, un día después fue traído su hijo que llego mucho más grave que ella y me había rogado cuidara de él.

Con el tiempo Elizabeth se había mantenido y mejorado pero ahora por alguna razón se había dejado llevar y solo le quedaban como mucho un par de horas de vida

-Doctor- susurro Elizabeth casi inaudiblemente para un humano- doctor, doctor…- me llamaba una y otra vez pero sin tener ni siquiera la fuerza para hacerlo con los ojos abiertos

Me acerque a ella con cuidado, me dolió verla de ese modo, era una buena persona y no merecía este sufrimiento, suspire, esto me deprimía demasiado.

Pero al recordar a mi hija tuve la fuerza suficiente, no quería que me viera mal o deprimido, solo serviría para preocuparla innecesariamente y yo no quería eso para ella, la amaba demasiado, sentía como si en verdad fuera mi hija de sangre y hubiera esperado siempre su llegada, sonreí ampliamente imaginando eso, porque no importaba nada, Isabella era mi hija y siempre iba a querer a mi niña como tal sin importar nada más.

Tras esos pensamientos toque ligeramente el brazo de Elizabeth y ella con un gran esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos para mirarme fijamente

-Sálvelo- me ordeno con voz ronca, la única que su garganta podía emitir ya

-Hare cuanto esté en mi mano- le prometí al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Tenía tanta fiebre que probablemente no sintió la gelidez antinatural de la mía. Su piel ardía, por lo que todo debía parecerle frio al tacto

-Debe hacerlo- insistió mientras me aferraba la mano con tanta fuerza que me pregunte si, después de todo, conseguiría sobrevivir a la crisis. Sus ojos eran duros como piedras, como esmeraldas- debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward

Su pedido me asombro y no supe que responder a eso, si en verdad sabia mi secreto, en verdad quería esto para su hijo?

Segundos después perdió la conciencia y nunca más la recobro, mi vista fue hasta Edward que descansaba en una camilla al lado de su madre notablemente más grave.

Su rostro era amarillento pero con aspecto descuidado, sus labios tan blancos como el papel y su cuerpo estaba el doble empapado de sudor a comparación con su madre.

Parecía casi un cadáver de no ser porque podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón luchando por seguir bombeando sangre y su respiración pesada intentando obtener el oxigeno suficiente pensaría que está muerto.

Las palabras de Elizabeth revolotearon en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez, no podía hacerlo, no podía condenarlo a esto.

Por alguna razón (que no logre comprender) en mi momento de indecisión la imagen de mi hija apareció frente a mis ojos pero, que tenía que ver Bella con mi decisión? Nada, absolutamente, o si? Yo conocía muy bien a mi niña, por esa razón no le encontraba sentido; ella no lo conocía y por eso su imagen en mi mente era algo confuso, pero algo me decía que mi decisión era importante, vaya! En verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza, mi vista se fijo otra vez en el chico frente a mí, podría ser que ellos tendrían algo más que una simple amistad?

No, no, no, pensé repentinamente enojado, él no podía estar con mi niña, si la lastimaba yo me encargaría de matarlo, suspire, en verdad estaba mal, que me había llevado a esa conclusión? No tenía sentido

Decidí llevarlo conmigo y salvarlo tal cual como su madre pidió, además ya le había tomado mucho cariño; lo tome en mis brazos después de llevar a su madre a la morgue, pude notar que sintió mi contacto, ya que su piel se erizo y se removió pero después se volvió a calmar acostumbrándose a mi temperatura.

Salí por la puerta trasera para pasar desapercibido.

Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, podía sentirlo desordenando mi cabello y chocando contra mi rostro; Edward se estremeció en mis brazos al sentir el frio viento en contacto con su cuerpo para después volver a perder el conocimiento.

Camine lo más rápido que pude pero con personas a mí alrededor no pude hacer mucho, hasta que alcance un callejón oscuro y solitario; corrí demasiado rápido para que ningún humano pudiera verme.

En el trayecto comencé a arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo, puede que Bella sea mi hija pero somos una familia y su opinión estaba junto con la mía, en estos 253 años viviendo con ella ha sido así y ahora no estaba tomando en cuenta su opinión, me sentí mal por eso; pero otra vez esa vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien y que debía terminar lo que había empezado, en una parte tenía razón debía terminar lo que había empezado, ya lo había comenzado así que ahora debía hacerme responsable de mis actos y acabarlo.

Suspire y seguí mi camino; cuando llegue a nuestra casa estaba vacía así que supuse que Bella habría salido a cazar, subí a Edward y lo acosté en mi cama, con una sonrisa divertida recordé como llego esta cama a mi habitación, Bella lo había traído el día que nos mudamos y cuando yo le pregunte al respecto su respuesta me habría sonrojado de ser posible, sus palabras exactas habían sido: _"Tal vez pronto tenga una mamá y no creo que vayas a estar jugando damas chinas con ella, o si?" _Mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente, reí ante ese recuerdo, ella sí que era especial

Las horas pasaron llevándose consigo las sombras para dar paso a los rayos del sol sin haber rastro de mi niña, hacía horas que mi ponzoña se esparcía por las venas de Edward comenzando la transformación; salí al patio a buscar su rastro, pero fue imposible.

Abruptamente me di cuenta de todo y apresuradamente subí a su habitación, estaba igual que siempre a simple vista pero en su armario no había nada, estaba completamente vacío, se había llevado la gargantilla que le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños que paso conmigo, una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de sol de oro también adornado con pequeños diamantes azules, cuando se lo regale fue pensando en lo que ella era para mí, un sol que ilumino mis días desde que apareció en mi existencia

Suspire, entonces porque se había ido? No me quería cerca de ella? Varias preguntas surcaron mi mente, preguntas que dolían, me senté en su cama y el crujido de una hoja de papel debajo de mí me hizo levantarme nuevamente, estaba perfectamente doblada y con la pulcra letra de mi hija estaba escrito mi nombre, con cuidado la tome y comencé a leer

_**Papá:**_

_**Te quiero mucho pero ya no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo volver a pasar lo que en mi vida humana viví.**_

_**Me es imposible tener que ver como tu al igual que mis padres biológicos a pesar del amor que me profesaban siempre me dejaban después de su trabajo, siempre en segundo lugar. No puedo. Esperar a que suceda lo mismo y ver como sucede de nuevo acabaría conmigo; te quiero, muchísimo, demasiado, eso jamás lo dudes, pero tengo miedo, después de todo sigo siendo una adolescente y con eso mi más grande defecto es la cobardía, como toda niña con temor a perder el amor de su padre.**_

_**Espero que no me odies, sigue con tu vida, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar, de alguna forma lo sé. Nunca te olvidare, porque tú lo eres todo para mí a pesar de mi decisión. Perdóname por todo y gracias por todo lo que me diste en este tiempo.**_

_**Te quiere por siempre.**_

_**Bella **_

Mi muerto corazón dolió, pero la entendía, yo tendría miedo estando en su lugar así que le daría su espacio.

Porque aún si mi niña regresara en dos milenios yo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, la sentía tanto como mi hija que estaba en sintonía con ella, la conocía tan bien que sabia los porqués de sus reacciones o de sus acciones.

Esperaba que nadie la lastimara ya que por alguna razón sabia que volvería, tal y como ella había dicho, y si mientras ella está fuera tiene alguna pareja y él la lastima yo mismo lo desmembraría y quemaría sus miembros. Solo espero que mi pequeña no tarde mucho en regresar.

* * *

Bueno como voy a cortar esta historia el próximo cap va a ser el último en el que Bella va a estar lejos de los Cullen, ya va a ser el encuentro, espero que recuerden todos y cada uno de los personajes que han salido porque cada uno es importante =) si entran a mi one-shoot y me dejan su opinión se los agradeceré, no las voy a culpar si no les gusta, lo prometo, jaja

_SE ME OLVIDABA! (ESTO LO VOY A PONER EN TODAS MIS ACTUALIZACIONES DE HOY)_

_SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA, HAN LEÍDO EL LIBRO HALO DE ALEXANDRA ADORNETTO? ESTABA PENSANDO ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE ESTE LIBRO PERO MUCHAS PERSONAS NO LO HAN LEÍDO Y SI LO ESCRIBO NO VA A TENER MUCHO SENTIDO YA QUE NO VAN A SABER DE QUE TRATA ORIGINALMENTE. CONTESTEN LA PREGUNTA PORFIS :)_

Bueno aquí me despido espero que me dejen reviews y gracias a todas las que me dan su apoyo, si leo todos los reviews, cada uno que escriben

Me dejan reviews?


	9. De regreso a Forks

Ola de nuevo!

Gracias a las que entraron a mi one-shoot, cualquiera de los dos, estoy considerando subir un… 15 años después en "Juaguemos a casarnos" jaja, tan lindos Jasper, Edward y Emmett =) y el otro es "Recuérdame" si quieren leerlo se los agredecere

Espero que les guste el cap y perdón por todas las quejas que tengan con respecto a la historia, pero no puedo actualizar seguido porque también tengo una vida y no puedo estar escribiendo todo el día, espero que me entiendan.

Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

Me senté en el marco de la ventana a ver el atardecer y sin poder evitarlo me pregunte como es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, hace exactamente un siglo que me aleje de mi papá, y todavía, seguía doliendo tanto como ese día.

Mi existencia no era nada sin mi papá, él lo era todo, suspiré, el día que lo conocí, cuando le pedí permiso para trabajar, el alboroto que armó cuando se enteró que tenía un novio humano, mis diversos cumpleaños a su lado, los recuerdos desfilaron en mi mente mientras yo me hundía en la tristeza, pero, que podía esperar?

Había pasado un siglo desde que me separe de mi papá. Mi papi. Y otra punzada de dolor me ataco el recordar su rostro, el cariño que me tenía y que probablemente se estaría culpando por mi partida.

Era increíblemente imposible que hubiera pasado un siglo desde que separé de él, solo un siglo, que a mí me parecía una eternidad, como es que había llegado a esto? "_Por ser tan tonta" _me contesto mi muy traicionera conciencia, pero que podía decir? Tenía razón

Aunque claro, ahora tenía más razones para disfrutar de mi eternidad, para ser feliz, pero no lo era. Después de que busque a mi papá en el hospital decidí darle su espacio y me dedique a viajar por el mundo.

Estuve en cada lugar del continente americano, tratando de distraer mi mente, pero nada funcionaba. De ese modo había decidido ir a Francia, siempre había soñado con ir a ese hermoso lugar que por alguna razón me llamaba la atención.

Estuve allí un tiempo y en una de mis cacerías conocí a Kayla, Kristie y Kevin, o como ahora los llamo mis "hermanos".

Al inicio me mostraba renuente a tener algún tipo de lazo afectivo con ellos, como sabía que no pasaría lo mismo? Así que me fui sin pronunciar palabra. El problema era que por alguna broma del destino a cualquier lugar que fuera me los encontraba, llegue a preguntarme si me perseguían, pero confirme que no lo hacían con sus rostros que al verme mostraban sorpresa y curiosidad.

Varios días pasaron de ese modo, hasta que se dieron el valor de hablarme, desde ese día estábamos todos juntos.

Me contaron de su transformación (aunque ya sabía cómo había sido) los tres eran trillizos originalmente, el primero en ser transformado había sido Kevin, por un vampiro neófito que no tuvo precaución, Kayla y Kristie lo habían encontrado y después decidieron pedirle que las transformara también ya que sus padres habían muerto hacía ya muchos años y no tenían ninguna razón para seguir con su humanidad.

Mis hermanos eran muy peculiares, Kristie era muy bipolar y sus cambios de humor eran bastante constantes; Kayla era la más infantil, adora la creatividad, desde dibujar hasta decorar por lo que se autonombro la encargada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso; y por ultimo Kevin era el típico hermano sobreprotector.

Los tres eran pelirrojos y como todo vampiro, perfectos.

Yo les había contado sobre mi padre y las razones por las que ahora no estaba con él ya que me habían preguntado la razón de mi falta diaria de entusiasmo o la evidente tristeza que opacaba mis ojos.

Les conté todo. Claro, a excepción de mi preciado secreto.

Los tres me aconsejaron que lo buscara y arreglara las cosas, pensé que sería buena idea, lo iría a buscar, aunque en este momento no sabía en dónde estaba ya que desde el momento en que nos separamos desactive todos mis dones y en todo este siglo sigo sin darles uso, no sabía si me afectaría ese hecho.

Suspire y seguí mirando por la ventana cómo el sol desaparecía.

A mis hermanas les dolía verme de ese modo, pero era inevitable, intentaba cambiar mi actitud y mostrarme más entusiasta, pero al parecer no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Bella- llamó Kristie

-Dime- murmure sin volverme

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo moviéndose incomoda, simplemente asentí y la seguí hacia la sala.

Si, teníamos una sala porque Kayla insistió en que la casa estuviera tal cual como la de un humano, aunque no lo necesitáramos.

Me senté en una silla al lado de Kevin que parecía pensativo, mirando la mesa fijamente, Kayla estaba tranquila y no poseía su habitual entusiasmo. Espere a que hablaran, pero pasaban los minutos y la sala continuaba en un silencio sepulcral.

-Pasa algo?- pregunte finalmente

Todos me prestaron atención inmediatamente

-Bella, no puedes seguir así- contesto Kevin con seriedad

-Cómo?

-De ese modo- dijo Kayla- no te mueves, no haces nada. La última vez que saliste a cazar fue hace un mes y medio, no hablas nunca y cuando lo haces tu voz es monótona y respondes solo monosílabos, quieres que siga?- negué y ellos suspiraron

-Bella, debes buscarlo y hablar con él- dijo Kristie y al no contestar continuo- si no lo haces nosotros vamos a buscarlo, así que decide

Mi cuerpo se inmovilizo

-No me pueden hacer eso- mustie

-Lo vamos a hacer si es necesario- contesto Kevin

-No puedo, que se supone que voy a hacer? Que después de un siglo voy a aparecer y ya? No puedo hacer eso!- dije alterada

-Bella- dijo Kayla- he pensado que podrías viajar, no sé, a algún lugar cercano a ti, para que te despejes- mustio con cuatela

-Tienes razón- asentí- es una buena idea, gracias Kayla- dije intentado dominar mi temperamento

-Por nada- sonrío

-Y a dónde vas a ir?- pregunto Kevin con curiosidad

-Voy? No vamos todos?

-Bella, este viaje es para que pienses y después puedas arreglar todo. Tú te vas mañana y nosotros llegamos una semana después- contesto Kristie

-Bueno- dije- creo… que… me voy…- medité- a Forks Washington

-Porque de tantos lugares lindos y glamorosos te vas a Forks?- pregunto Kayla con incredulidad y horror

-Es en donde nací originalmente- susurre y los tres sonrieron

-Entonces, Forks será- dictamino Kevin

Kayla subió corriendo a mi habitación y empezó a empacar con rapidez todo lo que necesitaba según ella.

En dos minutos ya tenía tres maletas y eso eran solo los accesorios.

A la mañana siguiente los tres me llevaron al aeropuerto y después de despedirnos subí al avión.

El vuelo fue largo y tedioso, el estar en Forks era un alivio para mí, extrañaba la lluvia que caracterizaba el lugar, aspire el aire fresco y mire a mí alrededor, había extrañado todo esto, la lluvia y la vegetación peculiar que había en este lugar.

Me instale en mi antigua casa, la que había utilizado después de mi transformación.

Mis hermanos me habían matriculado en la escuela por vía internet así que mañana tendría que ir. Casi solté un gruñido, estaba aquí para pensar, no? Como se les ocurría matricularme en el colegio!

Deje de pensar en eso y me senté a leer "Romeo y Julieta" apuesto a que si Kayla me encontraba aquí leyendo sin salir a ver tiendas cercanas o cosas así me arrancaría la cabeza.

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el cielo me prepare para ir al colegio.

Decidí usar unos jeans ajustados con una blusa celeste y un abrigo, todo sencillo, no quería llamar la atención.

Salí en el Aston Martin que me habían regalado mis hermanos en navidad, no tarde más de cinco minutos en llegar al colegio, suspire y bajé del auto.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre mi pero las ignore lo mejor que pude y camine más rápido para entrar.

-Buenos días- salude a la mujer detrás del escritorio- soy Isabella Swan

-Bienvenida- dijo con claro asombro- aquí están tus horarios y un mapa- me sonrío cálidamente pero estudiándome maravillada, contuve el impulso de rodar los ojos- espero que te guste Forks

"_Si todos me van a ver como usted lo hizo no lo creo"_ pensé pero forcé una sonrisa y salí del lugar

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad a excepción de que todos me miraban, al parecer mi sencillo atuendo no sirvió.

Se presentaron algunas chicas que me invitaron a almorzar y yo acepte, debía simular ser lo más normal posible.

Camine con las chicas que me hablaban de cualquier tontería por lo que las ignore y solo sonreí, pero, antes de entrar a la cafetería sentí las esencias claras de vampiros, exactamente eran cinco y automáticamente active todos mis dones mentales, después de un siglo sin haberlos usado, pero parecía como si nunca los hubiera dejado de utilizar.

Cuando entramos por las puertas de la cafetería, una vez más, sentí las miradas sobre mí y me bombardearon los pensamientos de cada persona que estaba allí.

Pero en los que me concentre fue en los de los vampiros, aún sin mirarlos

"_Es más hermosa que nosotros" "No puede ser vampiro, tiene más gracia y belleza que cualquiera de nosotros" "Que es esta chica?" "Esa zorra no puede ser más hermosa que yo!" "No puede ser una vampiresa" _

Casi sonreí al escucharlos, eran tan predecibles.

Me senté negándome a ver a los cinco vampiros y una chica llamada Jessica que era de las que me habían invitado a almorzar me susurro

-Todos te observan, incluso los Cullen- me congelé

-Cullen?- pregunte sin aliento

Asintió

Cullen… Carlisle Cullen… no podía ser cierto…

* * *

Ya! Al fin! Se encontró con los Cullen! Y de la manera menos esperada! Jaja, espero que pasemos los setenta reviews! Me ayudan a lograrlo? Bueno… nos leemos pronto

Merezco un review?


	10. Gracias por tu comprensión

Disculpa a Alessa, actualmente está publicando sus fanfics en PDF para mayor comodidad, si quieres seguir leyéndolo favor de descargarlo en cualquiera de estos dos links, recuerda eliminar los espacios para poder acceder:

Opción uno:

www . ge . tt /6sCOuxE1/v/0?c

Opción dos:

www . alessasfantasmesdecristal . blogspot . mx / 2014 / 01 / indicaciones - clickea - la - imagen - y . html

Para cualquier problema los links están también publicados en mi perfil.


End file.
